


Swinging Library

by HandwithQuill



Series: Swinging Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's ForzaOUAT's birthday and when asked she prompted:</p><p> Rumbelle-“Both go to a swingers party with a friend who didn’t want to go alone and end up hiding out in the same room. Smut ensues.”</p><p>I tried to be sneaky about it on Tumblr, but I'm pretty sure I failed, so I'm posting it on here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForzaOUAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaOUAT/gifts).



> warning: typed up today and not beta-ed

Belle was sure her smile was strained as she shrugged off the hand trying to wrap around her shoulder. She now understood why Ruby wouldn't tell her anything about the party at a mansion in the woods she was dragging Belle to, though there might have been a hint of wordplay in the statement: “You're coming with me, Belle! After Gaston, you need to get back in the swing of things!”

She smiled politely and quickly turned to the drinks table as someone else approached her with _that_ look in his eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw the hallway next to the table was empty. Empty and quiet! And ever better, through the partly open door at the end, she could see a bookshelf! Quickly glancing behind her she, she saw no one was looking and darted down the hall to the safety. 

It was with a sigh of contentment that she leaned back against the closed door of the library, all sounds of the party shut out. 

“Escaping the debauchery as well, Dearie?”

She jumped at the voice and sucked in a breath at the man sitting on one of the couches. The voice alone sent shivers down her back to make her knees week, but the sight of the well fit suit, the rugged handsome face over it topped with the floofy-ist hair that had her hand clenching with the need to be buried in it. All of this on top of the fact he was reading 'Thornbirds', He was her naughtiest dreams come true. 

** ** * ** ** 

Jackson Gold looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the door close. He had thought that Jefferson's library would be the safest place to get away from the insanity going on in the main part of the mansion and he wondered again what induced Jefferson to invite him to a swingers party of all things! 

The barb on the tip of his tongue to tell the amorous couple,or more, to move to another room died on his lips as he saw the woman leaning against the door. He was pretty sure he forgot to breathe as he took in the brown curls, the shapely body and gorgeous legs exposed by the short skirt she was wearing. The relief on her face let him know that she was hiding just as he was. 

“Escaping the debauchery as well, Dearie?”

She gasped and snapped her head towards him, causing him to forget to breathe again at the incredible blue of her eyes. 

“Yes,” she said slowly, head titled to the side, and he wondered what caused her to swallow so hard as she stared at him. “Is that okay?”

He nodded and waved his hand to the rest of the room.

“By all means.”

She swallowed again and took a hesitant step into the library. He thought she would pick a book of her own and they would read in peace until they were able to leave, but he didn't expect her to sit on the couch with him. He's not sure how her tentative question about the book, which she said was her favorite, turned into a conversation about other things, or how that turned into them looking at each other and leaning to for a kiss, but he wasn't going to complain. 

** ** * ** ** 

Belle sigh both because of the kiss and the face that she finally got her hands into his hair. She twined strands between her fingers, never wanting to stop, but she did so that she could push his suit jacket off. He shrugged out of it while she worked on his waistcoat, it and his tie and shirt were quickly disposed of. Once he was bared to the waist, she pushed him back on the couch, hands roaming along his chest, nails scraping his nipples as they puckered. He groaned and reached up to cup her nape, pulling her down for another kiss. 

She moaned herself as he sucked on her tongue. She pulled away to straddle him, crossing her arms in front of her and pull off her blouse and bra in one go. He gasped and brought his hands up to cup her breast, kneading them, before sitting up and pulling a nipple into his mouth. She arched her back causing her to ground against the erection she could feel growing under her. Scrambling between them, she undid his belt and pants, and she lifted up as he wiggled out of them with out removing his mouth from her. She payed no mind to the rip of fabric as her underwear was destroyed, only that is freed her to sink down onto him.

He let go of her breast with a pop and their eyes met as she rose up again and slammed down on him. Bracing her hands on his shoulder, she rode him as hard as she could, helped along by his hands on her hips. Hands that wandered, up her sides to her breast, down her back to cup her ass, kneading them or using his hold to pull her faster down into his thrusts, while he captured her nipple again, sucking on it as her orgasm grew and grew and exploded behind her eyes. 

She was only partially as he slammed up into her, his release filling her, mixing with her own juices as she slumped against his chest.

** ** * ** ** 

Jackson was disoriented as he awoke. He ceiling above him wasn't strange, neither was the leather couch under him, he had fallen asleep in Jefferson's library enough time, but he weight on his chest was different. Also, being naked was new, but the weight was naked too. Well, almost. Her skirt was still rucked up to her waist and he was still inside her. As he breathed in her scent, he could feel himself hardening. 

The woman was waking up as well, an adorable moan coming for her as she rubbed her face on his chest. As easily as he could, he rolled them, sighing in discontent as he slipped out of her, but it was necessary. Once she was on her back, he removed her skirt and knelt between her legs, lifting one over his shoulder, he extended his tongue and licked her folds from bottom to top, cleaning their arousal off of her, getting her inner thighs as well, before retuning his attention core. He kept up the long slow strokes until he was sure she was awake. When she gripped his hair and bucked her hips, he thrust his tongue into her and brushed her clit with his nose. 

Her cries filled the library and he could feel himself getting harder, the ache to be inside her intensifying, but he kept at it, switching to suck and tongue the bundle of nerves above her opening, and thrusting three fingers insider her. 

She screamed, back bowing, hands tightening his his hair as she clenched around his fingers. He kept going, drawing it out, not sure if the next scream was another orgasm or a continuation of the first and not really caring, he just kept going and going as more orgasms were pulled from her.

“Stop,” she gasped out, tugging his hair. 

He stopped, placing one last kiss on her clit, he moved up to lay on his side between her and the back of the couch. The satiated look on her face pleased him more then any physical release. But when she cupped his face and pulled him down for a almost chaste kiss, he groaned and couldn't stop his hips from rocking against hers. Especially when she kissed him again, persuading his tongue to play with her, sucking it into her mouth as she reached down and started to stroke him. The groan was ripped from his throat as his release spilled across her stomach. 

He wanted to say something and opened his mouth to do so, but she just shook her head and pulled his down to rest on her breast. He held off sleep until he was sure she had drifted off. 

** ** * ** ** 

The chirping of a bird Belle didn't recognize woke her and she could tell from the light outside the window that dawn as almost here. She had never felt so relaxed and it was all because of the man sleeping mostly on top of her. She carded her hands in his hair, wondering at her thoughts of waking him up for another go, but she sighed and slipped out from under him. Dressing quickly, she thought about trying to find ruby, if Ruby was even still here, but she didn't relish looking through all the couple to find her friend. 

Looking back at the man on the couch, she bit her lip. What was the etiquette at this type of party? They didn't even exchange names, was she just supposed to leave? Or was she supposed to wake him up to say goodbye? She had never been one for casual sex, but last night as fantastic and she didn't want to leave with out knowing who he was. Would he want more then that? 

She decided to leave a hint, for him to decide. Picking up the copy of 'Thornbirds' he was reading and she replaced his bookmark with a business card for the Library and hurried out of the room. 

“Belle!” The quiet shout made her jump and she turned to see Ruby standing at the end of the hall. “You're still here! I looked for you last night and thought you bailed no me!”

` “No, I, uh...” she trialed off and looked behind her. Even though she shared everything with Ruby, last night felt too special, “I found a library.”

“Only you!” Ruby sighed, “But come on! Granny doesn't like when I stay out all night on days I open the diner. Plus, I have to take the rent to Mr. Gold today and you are coming with me as I'm not facing that man alone!”


End file.
